


Secret Betrayals

by Fluerics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, they dont deserve to die okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluerics/pseuds/Fluerics
Summary: set in their sixth year(during the half blood prince) and onward. being chosen by the dark lord, Draco has to do his duty to his family with only Pansy to help him.With Harry obsessing over Draco and Ron with Lavender, Hermione finds little company and a lot to do.facing moral dilemmas and mortal danger, will the Slytherin prince and princess succeed?find out...... :)





	1. Chapter 1

After last year’s events nothing was going to be the same in the Wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic finally accepted the return of the Dark Lord. Voldemort had already begun recruiting heavily by the beginning of their fifth year and Draco Malfoy was meant to join his army and become a deatheater like his father.  
It was during the holidays before their sixth year begun. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way back from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George’s new shop which was right on the alley of Ollivanders’. They were standing just outside it when Ron happened to see Draco and his mother, Narcissa heading towards Borgin and Burkes, making sure they weren’t being followed. Harry had immediately become aware of the fact that they were up to no good. The three of them followed Draco and his mother all the way to Borgin and Burkes and managed to spy on what was going on inside.  
.  
Pansy and Mrs. Parkinson were in the middle of a debate over the up and coming designers when Draco’s owl entered flying into their mansion. Pansy practically ripped the letter out of the owl’s beak (and forgot to feed him too!!) and shooed him away. It had been weeks since Draco had last written to her. Frankly she was getting worried for him based on the bits and pieces of information Draco had given her in his last letter. She rushed to her room as fast as her mother would allow her to run and bolted the door behind her. She opened Draco’s letter and began reading.  
  
“Dear Pansy,  
I know I haven’t written to you in weeks and I’m sorry about that. But in my defense a lot had been going on here. After father failed to bring the prophecy to the Dark Lord, he was furious but knowing my father he gave him another chance. I am going to be given the chance of making things right for my family.  
The Dark Lord chose me for his next plan. I will be getting the Dark Mark before school starts and I'm going to have to find a way to breach the security in Hogwarts so that auntie Bella and some other deatheaters can enter Hogwarts. I still don’t know how I'm going to manage to sneak a couple deatheaters into school but I’ll work that out later.  
I’ll write to u again soon.  
Love,  
Draco.”

After reading the letter Pansy sat there in shock for a couple minutes talking to herself, “I can’t believe this, Draco’s getting the Dark Mark!” “He’s been chosen by the Dark Lord!” She couldn’t contain her excitement and proceeded to burn Draco’s letter and then write back to him.

“Dear Draco,  
It’s alright that you couldn’t write to me for a while. As long as I know you’re fine, I'm alright.  
I'm so happy for you. You’ve been chosen by the Dark Lord. This means he thinks you’re are capable of fulfilling his wishes. You have been given the chance to make things right for your family, don’t screw it up. And don’t worry about the planning, I’ll help you there.  
Lets discuss the rest of the matters in person. Write back soon.  
Love  
Pansy”

She sealed the letter and owled it to Draco immediately. She and Draco never revealed what they wanted to say in fear of their families intercepting their letters. She was so worried about him that she could barely eat. Over the next few days a lot had happened.

.

It was a few days before school started; Draco was in his room packing his trunk. He no longer used house-elves to help him with such things because he had various things he’d rather his father stayed oblivious of. He was in the middle of trying to find his potions textbook when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” he said. It was Biddy, their house-elf. She meekly entered his room and said “Biddy is very sorry to disturb master but Biddy has come to inform master that your mother has asked for you. She is in the library.” Draco sighed “alright Biddy. Thank you.” She looked at him as if she were stunned; she’d never been thanked by anyone before least of all Master Malfoy. “What are you staring at? You can go.” Draco said in a slightly raised voice and Biddy quietly left. He had never really taken to treating house elves the way his father did. Although in the past few years he had to learn to talk to one just like his father after Dobby ran off. He spoke to them harshly but never went past that.

Ten minutes later Draco walked into the library. His mother was sitting on one of the many luxurious chairs near the empty fire place, clutching a scroll in her hands. “You asked for me mother?” he said. She replied “Get dressed immediately. We are leaving for headquarters. The ceremony has been preponed to today.” She spoke with fear in her eyes, only Draco could see it, she was his mother. “Yes mother.” He said to her before leaving the room.

Draco was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. His father had been preparing him for this for as long as he could remember. “The Dark Lord can see into your mind. If he thinks of you as worthy you will be bestowed with the mark.” He had said. Draco was only a child when he was told this and had absentmindedly asked his father “But what if he thinks I'm unworthy?” His father looked at him sternly and coldly said “You will be removed from his services, for good. There is no place for weakness here Draco. When you are old enough, the Dark Lord will test you. You must be completely devoted to him or you must learn to shield your mind from him; because any weakness, any minor doubt will get you killed.” He could do this. He had been working for this his whole life. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the face of a scared little boy behind those grey eyes, begging him to not do this. Taking a deep breath, he thought of the first day at Hogwarts, when Potter had rejected his hand for Weasley. The memory brought anger surging through him. He opened his eyes and all he saw was a blank face of a soldier, ready for battle.

Draco met his mother back in the library in exactly 20 minutes. She was dressed in dark grey satin robes lined with fur. She never dressed in black, Draco noticed. Draco on the other hand always dressed in black. He was wearing a custom made, therefore very expensive, two-piece suit with a black tie around his neck. He wore a dark grey watch; it was a gift from his father, under the sleeve of his coat. As he walked into the library, Narcissa turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. Draco was startled by this. Narcissa Malfoy never cried. But before he could ask her any questions, she took his hands in hers and pulled him into a hug. This struck Draco as odd but given that he had just seen her cry, he said nothing. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they apparated to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter....lemme know if u like it :)

Hermione was busy trying to cram more books into her trunk than it could take. Packing had always been a seemingly easy task for her, but she was too flustered and worried to think about such things right now. She had finally managed to close the trunk; it was fuller than her when she spent thanksgiving with the Weasleys. Feeling accomplished she was about to head downstairs for a drink of water and a snack when the trunk popped open and all her things were laying askew on her bed and around it. She growled indignantly and began to gather her books, cursing out loud enough for the entire lot in the kitchen to hear.  
Ginny walked into the room and was greeted by the sight of a very irritated Hermione bent over her trunk trying to find her wand. “Are you just going to stand there and gawk at my arse or are you going to bother helping me pack?” she asked Ginny. “Don’t worry, I'm not interested in you, I have a girlfriend remember.” She stated flatly. “And just so you know we are in love and you are not going to succeed in wooing me by flashing your arse in front of my face.” She was going to continue talking when Hermione interrupted her “yes, yes. We all know you and Luna love each other; you’ve been talking about her all month. Now if you would please shut up about it and help me find my bras, I would appreciate it.” 

Finally after an hour of grunting and wheezing, both of them manager to pack Hermione’s trunk properly and put it away before going downstairs for dinner. Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook. There was no doubt about that. There was roast chicken, soup, kidney pies and whatnot on the table; all Hermione’s favorites, but she couldn’t get herself to eat. She was about to excuse herself and go read in her room when Ron grabbed her hand and forced her to sit and Harry made sure that she hadn’t gotten up until she had eaten a satisfactory amount of food. Once she had eaten just enough to scrape past the both of them, Hermione got up and excused herself. Grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey on the way to the room her and Ginny shared and opened the bottle. Minutes after her tenth (possibly) glass Harry, Ginny and Ron burst into the room and were greeted with the sight of a very drunk Hermione passed out on the floor.

Harry and Ron carried her to her bed and tucked her in while Ginny put the bottle of firewhiskey away. Hermione would refill it the next morning and return it to where she found it. But for now she needed to sleep.

Ginny, Ron and Harry decided to sit and chat in Ron’s room instead and let Hermione sleep. Ron said, “did I see how drunk she was? Its not normal for her to drink that much”, “or at all, as a matter of fact” Ginny interjected. Harry stated “we need to do something about it before she ends up in the infirmary. She’s stressed out and school hasn’t even started yet. I think we all should go out to lunch tomorrow”. Ginny and Ron approved and they decided to go to Diagon alley for lunch the next day. 

.

Hermione woke up with a horrible hangover the next morning. The sunlight stung even through closed curtains but she managed to make her way to the kitchen, bleary eyed and half asleep. A cheerful voice belonging to a certain blonde greeted, “good morning Hermione” to which she could only reply with a grunt before downing the vial of pepperup potion that Ron handed her.

Once the potion took effect and the pounding in her head reduced, Hermione reached for the juice while greeting Luna, “good morning to u too Luna. When did u get here?” To which Luna replied with a grin “we’re all going to Diagon alley for lunch today”. Just then Ginny walked into the room and was met with a questioning glare from Hermione, “when were you going to tell me that we’re all going out for lunch?” to which Ginny replied, “I would have told you last night but u were drunk off your arse. Not my fault. Now go get dressed, we’re leaving in a half hour.”

Hermione scrambled back to the room to take a shower and get dressed. She met Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna near the fireplace dressed in a simple green jumper and black slacks. One by one they all disappeared into the green flames.

After a relaxing lunch at a restaurant near Flourish and Botts, everyone decided to head home. “Oh, I forgot my wallet back at the restaurant. You head back; I’ll meet you at home” said Hermione as everyone was heading back. On her way to the fireplace everyone else used to get home Hermione spotted a head of silvery blonde hair. Instantaneously recognizing Malfoy she decided to wait and listen since Harry seemed very suspicious about the incident in Borgin and Burkes. She wasn’t surprised to hear the quiet voice of one Pansy Parkinson but she was surprised to hear the soft, gentle lilt it had and realized that Pansy; the ice princess was comforting a crying Draco. 

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears when she heard Draco crying or Pansy being this loving to anyone. She tried to hear what they were talking about but all she caught was incoherent mumbling between sniffs and Pansy’s “it’s going to be alright, love”. She was going to move closer when she heard Draco say “I need a drink” and move to get up. Hermione bolted out of the booth she was hiding in, not realizing that Pansy saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic guys....go easy on me....lemme know what u think in the comments.....constructive criticism is greatly appreciated  
> P.S. ignore the spelling errors....hehe :)


End file.
